I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable tables and, in particular, to a portable table for serving and preserving food which has a collapsible construction with leg locking members to facilitate storage and assembly of the device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to serve food by setting it on tables and allowing an individual to select the particular items of food and the quantity desired. The serving of food in this manner has several advantages as it allows for several individuals to serve themselves at the same time. However, in order to keep food fresn and to prevent spoiling, the food may need to be stored on ice or a similar cooling material. Generally, the previously known ice tables are cumbersome because of the complex drainage and support structure and, thus, do not lend themselves to home use or transportation. These larger, previously known ice tables are utilized as permanent structures in restaurants and similar establishments which have sufficient space to store these tables.
Alternatively, hot foods may need to be kept warm in order to preserve their edible qualities. However, many of the previously known hot food tables do not lend themselves to efficient home use.
Our previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,758 issued on Mar. 8, 1983 discloses a portable ice table for serving food which is compact, light-weight and portable and which has space for storing ice to cool food and drinks served from the table. The table generally comprises a platform made of a light-weight rigid plastic material having an outer insulating surface. The platform contains two recessed compartments, a dry storage compartment and an ice storage compartment, separated by a fixed or removable divider. The ice storage compartment has a first section for storing ice, a removable ice supporting member, and a second section which facilitates drainage of water from the melting ice. The second section includes a threaded orifice with a valve which extends through the side of the platform for draining water from the ice table.
The previous ice table further includes legs which are pivotably secured to the platform and may be locked into place by a hinged brace which extends from the leg to the platform. The hinged braces are the type found on conventional tables and are usually constructed of metal. Because the hinged brace must be unlocked prior to collapsing the leg, the brace is usually exposed for easy access. In addition to detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the table, these exposed braces also increase the risk of accidental collapse of one or more legs. This is particularly true at events where children may be apt to explore the structure of the ice table. Moreover, because these hinged braces depend upon pressure exerted in a particular direction, use of the table on uneven surfaces or after improper set-up may cause eventual collapse of the table.